A system for the coating of melt adhesive portions is known from the German patent specification DE 93 18 554 U1. The system disclosed in this specification exhibits an endless circulating horizontal conveyor belt that is coated with a powdery coating material at the feed side. Then, a melt adhesive is applied in defined melt adhesive portions onto the moving conveyor belt. In an additional work station, a powdery coating material layer is applied onto the surface of the melt adhesive portions from above. Then, the melt adhesive portions that are coated on both sides with the coating material pass through a heating station that liquefies the powder of the coating material and that causes an even coating of the melt adhesive portion. A cooling area is attached to the heating station, in which the coated melt adhesive portions are cooled down. After having passed the cooling area, the melt adhesive portions are removed from the conveyor belt and packed in larger units.